Wonderland
by AiyLiya
Summary: "There were ways in getting to Wonderland,Have a dream,find a hole,etc.,but getting stolen from an unwanted engagement party,didn't think of that,but it happened,and one more thing,this is a game"


**"Chapter 1"**

_**"Hey little girl,did you know?"**_

"Know what?i asked "

_**"Games always have rules"**_

…."

_**"The Rules,it's decided from the beginning"**_

"I know that,i answered just waiting for that mysterious voice to just come back"

_**"I see,so you knew,am i right?"**_

"I woke up,ever since i've started living here,i've been having those dreams over and over,i can't believe i'm going to that party,especially meeting with a gruesome jerk,Hamish"

"I got up and combed my platinum hair,close to white with a hint of yellow,ugh..i hate this day,i walked towards my dresser and got my designated dress,its blue"

_"Allicia,the car is here"_

"Coming mother!,i walked downstairs my hair in a neat bun,i see my mother waiting outside"

_"Allicia,let's go"_

"Sure mom"

**At the car..**

_"So Allicia,are you looking forward on meeting hamish again?"_

"Yes…,i lied"

_"Oh-goodie!"_

"i sigh,i look outside the window,were here"

_"Allicia,remember your manners"_

Yes mother,literally..

I got down the car,people staring at me weirdly with big huge grins,"Crazy"

_"Excuse me "_

I look behind me,oh hell no,it was Hamish

_"May i have a dance ?"_

I gulped,..sure

We danced for awhile,when suddenly he stopped

_"Meet me at the gazebo exactly after 5 minutes"_

Huh?,i watched as Hamish suddenly made his way out of the crowd,at the gazebo?,anyway where is my mom

_**Whoosh,Whoosh**_

What was that?

_**Whoosh,whoosh**_

I swear i've seen a white fur or something,maybe a dog?,i looked at my watch,oh i need to go to the gazebo

I walked slowly to the gazebo,Hamish was there standing with an unbelievably straight posture,i gazed at the crowd,they were freakishly smiling from ear to ear

_" ..."_

I gulped,i was standing in front of Hamish,….

_"Oh will you marr-"_

_**"Sorry to disrupt,but i will be taking the soon to be bride"**_

I glanced at the person who had interrupted,a man with realistic rabbit ears,a coat,pocket watch,and a-

_**"Bye-Bye,i'll be taking her now"**_

Hey,What!?

I had not received any answer from the man,he was carrying me bride style,we stopped in front of a huge hole

_**Let's go down now!**_

What!

I was falling in top speed,i looked around me,there were floating objects,one thing to describe this,Weird"..

I felt as if there was no end in falling,but heck no,i fell hard on my butt

_**"Are you ok?"**_

No!

_**"Look around you,isn't it beautiful?"**_

I looked around me indeed it was beautiful,where am i?

_**"Your in a game,this place is called wonderland"**_

Wonderland?,a game?

_**"Yup,now drink this"**_

What?,i looked at what he was indicating,it was a red vial,…i don't wanna

_**"We'll have to take this the harder way,i grinned,i went closer to her,i drank the vial,and cupped her face and crashed my lips unto hers"**_

Mwhat..,i was forced to drink the vial along with his saliva

_**"We'll meet again,bye for now''**_

I'm starting to get dizzy….,i fell asleep

**Some hours later…**

I woke up, what happened?, i remembered,the man with bunny ears and trench coat raped my mouth and forced me to drink that vial,i'll call him Pedo-bunny

Ewww,i'm having cooties,i looked around me,i'm in a forest,my blue dress has patches already,since my dress went up to my foot,i removed the other layer of skirt,what remained is a short skirt that went a little above my knees,ah it's much more easier to move right now

I walked slowly until i heard a gunfire,i hid behind a bush,there the man who had shot something held a clock,he was looking at my direction with blood shot eyes,he brings up his sword and slices something at my side

That something that he sliced was my precious hair,my clean bun styled hair was now cutted,there laid my once long hair,my hair right now was up to my neck

_"Who are you,are you a role holder?"_

I looked at his blade it was hitting my chin literally,well excuse me thats not a proper way to treat a lady

_"Are you threatening me?"_

No..no,what do you think i'm doing?

_"Your pretty brave for a little girl,what's your name?"_

Allicia..,Allicia Roxford

_"You might be a foreigner"_

Well i am half french,anyway i'm leaving,i grabbed my handbag and walked away when he grabbed my hand

_"Where do you think your going little girl?"_

_**To be Continued…**_

_**Me:Hello there i know it was terrible,wrong grammar,RxR,but anyway,who do you want allicia to end up with? pm me :D,Ja-ne~**_


End file.
